This is Love
by lumosinthedark
Summary: A short glimpse into Ray and Suki's relationship as seen through CJ's eyes. RayxSuki oneshot!


**A short little oneshot I came up with while trying to write the next chapter of She is Love. It's written mainly from CJ's POV, even though she is one of my least favorite characters on the show. I still think this is all about Ray/Suki though because it's just their relationship through her (envious) eyes. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

CJ looked at them, wishing she knew what if felt like to have something like they did. To know what it would feel like to just sit with someone for hours and never say a word- never have to- because you could just be. To know what it was like to have someone look at CJ the way he looked at her roommate. To know what it was to be so deeply in love with someone that even the boundaries of the school couldn't keep them apart.

Suki was happy with him. Happier than she had been in a while. CJ could tell. There was something different in the way that she acted around him. The way her eyes lit up when she saw him or someone even mentioned his name. There was just something different about her best friend since she had met him.

Ray had changed too. CJ thought that maybe it was Suki who had done it. He wasn't that arrogant, egotistical, violent guy he was at the beginning of the year. Well… he still was, to an extent, but he was getting better with every day he spent with Suki. CJ could see the change in her best friend's boyfriend.

She sat their for a minute, looking over at them lounging atop Suki's bed, laughing at something on her laptop. His arm around her waist as they leaned against the bed frame, her head resting lightly atop his chest. CJ didn't need her ability to see that they loved being together.

CJ turned back to her studying, letting her thoughts wander back to Psychology's lecture that morning. When CJ looked up again, she noticed it was dark and that the giggling on the other side of the room had ceased. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was nearly two hours after she had started studying, quickly realizing that she must have fallen asleep.

She spun around to see if her friend was still there. And she was. She was right there on the bed, asleep in Ray's arms as he gently stroked her hair, humming a tune CJ wasn't familiar with. He glanced up from the girl he was caressing towards CJ, putting a silent finger to his lips. CJ watched as he gently lifted Suki off the bed and repositioning her under the covers just a moment later. The signs he was sending out told CJ that he was afraid. Though, she wasn't sure what of.

"Why are you scared?" She whispered to her friend's boyfriend. He looked up at her in surprise, chocolate eyes glinting in the soft glow of CJ's desk lamp. He walked closer towards CJ so as not to wake Suki when he talked.

"I'm afraid of hurting her," he revealed honestly, "or losing her. She's all I have here."

Hearing his words just about broke CJ's heart. She saw the brunette boy glance back at the sleeping form of his girlfriend, the love apparent in his eyes.

"She's stronger than you think," CJ replied to him. Ray chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"It's not always her that I'm worried about," he told her, a smile playing a the corners of his mouth, "I should go. Curfew's in ten minutes."

He walked back over by Suki's bed, pulling the covers up around her tightly. He kissed her on the forehead, eyes closing almost as if he's in pain from loving her so much. He smoothed back her hair for a second more before pulling away. He nodded towards Suki's friend as he walked towards the door.

"Night, CJ."

"Night Ray," CJ responded before he silently shut the door on the way out. She smiled to herself, thinking about how lucky Suki is to have him and wishing that maybe she could one day have what they have. Maybe, just maybe, someday she could find someone to love.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it too terrible to be read by human eyes? Should I take it down and destroy all evidence of it's existance? Let me know in a review!**

**Anyway, look for my next She is Love update. It should be up by Sunday at the latest!**

**Healing Not Stealing,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


End file.
